


The Gentle and the Mild Inherit the Earth

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Fanvids, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: 12x23 fix-it vid: Cas stabs Lucifer with his angel blade. Lucifer dies. Cas returns to his universe and lives. The end.





	The Gentle and the Mild Inherit the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Frog Prince" by Keane


End file.
